


A large piece of rubber and blubber

by Chocolatecandy56



Series: The Selkie Universe [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe Transformation, Alternate Universe-Selkies, Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatecandy56/pseuds/Chocolatecandy56
Summary: Teuvo receives a mysterious package from an unknown source that contains a beautiful pelt. Huh, it reminded him of the selkie myth, like a lot. Strange.





	1. Teuvo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evanhowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanhowe/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse me for wrong Finnish I could only use google translate so it’s basically calling those words like beautiful and pretty which I’m pretty sure I am accurate but I don’t know any Finnish I do know a bit Norwegian which is completely different lol

A mysterious package arrived on Teuvo front porch. It was heavier than it seemed and Teuvo struggled to get it through the door because it was also big and bulky in his arms. 

He’s only 24 and he’s worried about some sort of prank mail, which, like makes sense. But the weird thing is, only his parents know what his new address is.

Teuvo looks at the label on the package and it was just gibberish in Finnish. 

Once he opens it, Teuvo gasps, the fur coat that was carefully wrapped in bubble wrap and tissue paper is too beautiful for English.

It was ihana ja mahtava.

It was a charcoal grey with speckled black spots dotting all across the back of it, the opposite side of the front part with the opening.

It completely mesmerizes Teuvo, it reminds him of the selkie myth he grew up listening to from his parents.

Teuvo looks for who sent it to him, but there wasn’t a return address at all. 

He shrugs, the glistening coat seems to be calling to him so he puts it on.

As soon as Teuvo wrapped the pelt around his body, he felt an instant squeeze and immense pressure on his body. It felt like his insides were getting crushed. And his calves felt like they were merging into together. 

It felt like his skin was turning into rubber.  
The coat was covering up his entire body, which is melting into the coat.

Teuvo then feels his feet elongating and spreading out along with his arms shortening and turning limp. 

His yelp for help ending up in a rough sounding whimper.

Then he blacks out. 

Teuvo wakes up groggily to some slight pounding on the door. 

He tries to walk towards the quiet sounds but instead, he falls face down.

Smack

Teuvo lets out a little bark. 

Huh, that’s interesting, he meant to say, fuck instead. 

Then Teuvo notices the light is weird, and that he can’t see any color at all. Everything’s like, blurry.

Teuvo hears some sort of soft yelling and then feels something fall over with a loud noise. 

He barks loudly in response. 

This is when Teuvo notices that he doesn’t have feet anymore, just rubber, flippers, and webbed hands and feet.

He blacks out immediately.


	2. Andrei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I can’t believe I have this much support already, it makes me want to make this a series no matter what. Read til the end for more info about potential requests and the future for this fic!

Andrei wasn’t expecting to trip over a fucking seal when he barged into Teuvo’s new place. It even made the most pitiful sound because Andrei swore and surprised the thing. 

However, Andrei also made it pass out but that didn’t stop Andrei from checking it out.

It was the most beautiful thing he’s seen, it had this gray pelt with black dots freckling certain parts of the coat. The flippers were a deep gray eventually turning black. 

Wait, where’s Teuvo and how the fuck did he manage to get a seal in here?

Is this a prank.

Well, the seal really reminded Andrei of the selkie myth his grandfather was raving on about. How he almost had one in his grasps but he let “the most beautiful woman in the world” go and forever turned into a seal, never to be seen again.

But then, grandpa did end up going crazy over it and dying soon after he kept telling these selkie stories for Andrei and his brother. 

He only told them to entertain them, Andrei tells himself.

It’s not real, the seal is definitely not Teuvo, even though Teuvo is Finnish and kinda reminds Andrei of the seal in a way. A very close way.

Too close for comfort. 

Then the seal whimpers as it wakes up and takes in its surroundings. It flaps its flippers kinda pathetically like it doesn’t know how to work them.

Wait a minute. 

“Teuvo?” 

The seal makes an arf sound in response. 

Andrei needs to sit by himself for a while, so he locks himself in a bathroom.

Except it wasn’t just any bathroom, it was Teuvo’s. 

Andrei gulps, it’s just, selkies are just a myth, and it seems far fetched that the love of Andrei’s life is one too.

Andrei also wants to get over this love of his for Teuvo too. He thinks it’s just an admiration crush at the beginning, then a full-on crush then now love. 

Thinking to himself, Andrei swears Teuvo would’ve already known he’s a selkie, maybe Andrei just caught him the wrong time. 

Some distinct, but quiet, whimpering is sounding through the door. 

Gulping, Andrei opens the door and the seal, Andrei can’t wrap his head around that’s Teuvo, flops awkwardly, trying to get past Andrei, towards the bathtub.

It makes a pathetic bark when it can’t get there.

Andrei sighs, getting out of the way and pushes a very heavy seal into the bathtub. 

He immediately turns on the water and Teuvo barks happily and splashes water in Andrei’s face.

Andrei smiles, Teuvo is so cute like this. 

I guess this is really Teuvo then, Andrei concludes, there’s no other way this could happen.

Andrei spends three whole days with Teuvo the seal.

On the third day, He asks Teuvo the seal, very exasperated, 

“Urg, When are you going to change back? I miss you.”

Teuvo the seal whimpers quietly in response.

Taking care of a very awkward land bound seal is very tough. Especially if the seal himself doesn’t know how to navigate and use his body.

Andrei spent hundreds of dollars on fresh, living fish to feed Teuvo in the pool his backyard just happened to have. It didn’t even have a fresh dose of chlorine in it either which was just, plain lucky.

Andrei and Teuvo the seal had a blast playing with blow-up inflatables Andrei bought to entertain the seal

However, Inflatable orca whale didn’t last very long, it freaked Teuvo out and popped it once he was brave enough to approach it.

Yea, the Orca was a bad idea, Andrei finds this out once he looked it up and Teuvo gave him the cold shoulder for an hour until Andrei apologized and explained that now he knows all of the seal’s predators they have.

 

For only being a seal for a couple of days, Teuvo seemed to get the swimming thing down instantly, taking to the water in the pool naturally. He was graceful and agile, like he’s supposed to be living in it, which, well, he’s a semi-aquatic mammal. 

They were also testing how long he can go underwater and his maximum time is an hour and a half which is pushing it in Andrei’s point of view. Even though Teuvo seems convinced he can go longer.

It got interesting for bedtime though. 

Andrei thought it would be helpful for Teuvo to stay in the pool for bed, so once he’s human again he doesn’t complain about his bed getting ruined.

It was a good idea until Teuvo threw a fit and wouldn’t stop banging against the sliding glass door until Andrei finally let him in. 

Once Teuvo was tucked into his own bed, due to Andrei’s protests, he wouldn’t stop his annoying whimpering.

After a half hour of listening to painful but soft whimpering, Andrei had enough. He went into the room to see what’s wrong and figured it out when Teuvo stopped whining as soon as Andrei entered the room.

He ended up sleeping with a seal in the same bed.

What is his life, especially since said seal is really Teuvo, who may or may not controlling his current body right now.

Andrei woke up to a weird, slick sound. He peeled open his eyes and screamed at what he was seeing, the sight of the seal skin pulling off and revealing a wide-eyed Teuvo, who immediately passed out. 

Quickly, without thinking of the consequences or about the selkie stories, Andrei threw the seal pelt into the trash can outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That 50 kudos and comment thing is still going on until after I post the third chapter, seeing I’m busy so if we hit that number with kudos and comments, this will be my main priority!(Depending on what I feel, I’m also graduating so like I have no time til June 3rd) More support means more motivation to write this! First comment person and whoever subscribes to me also will get a request: they can’t be a guest on here though because I need to message them somehow. The only rule is that it has to be a hockey fic and not a huge sex piece because I don't want to be describing that activity vividly. Feel free to comment suggestions or if anyone wants to add anything or throw some ideas out I can incorporate them especially if they want to revise or edit stuff! I'm very open-minded to people's ideas, I also love to interact with any readers too


	3. Chapter 3

Teuvo blinks the sleep out of his eyes and instantly panics, what happened, and where's his pelt? That’s his lifeline. 

Sure, he didn’t choose to become a seal, a selkie, but that’s what’s Teuvo’s been missing his entire life, the sea.

And now he can’t go to the sea without being heartbroken about his pelt.

What if it was all a dream? 

And wait, Andrei is in bed with him, Teuvo is still dreaming.

“If you’re wondering where your skin is, I took care of it. It’s long gone.”

Teuvo screams an animalistic sound. This is the worst pain he’s ever experienced, it’s like he’s denying his true nature, his true form, his true self. 

“Geez, I thought you wanted t get rid of it, seeing that it makes you a seal and all like this, “ Andrei waves his hands.

Teuvo shakes his head, “DIdn’t you think about what you were doing when you took it from me unwillingly? I’m stuck on land, heartbroken that I won’t get to swim freely in my true form and married to you, which is the only bright side to this, unless if you hate me because I’m a freak. I just found out I’m a- a- whatever three days ago and then you showed up. I know a lot more about selkies than you ever had, because what you did is just plain stupid and dangerous.” 

Andrei looks like he’s about to cry, “I didn’t meant to hurt you, I just saw the skin coming off of you and reacted very poorly. I didn’t think straight. I think it’s still in the garbage outside.”

“No, if I get my seal skin in my hands, I'll run away to the ocean and become a seal forever, that’s how all the stories work. That’s how selkies work. The love story just ends up as heartbreak for both parties. It’s torture either way.”

“What if I just kept it?” Andrei suggested.

“That could work, go get it then and don’t show it to me.” Teuvo says.

Andrei nods and goes back to fetch it.

However, Andrei didn’t find it at all.

Someone else stole Teuvo’s pelt. 

Andrei let out a soft and mournful sob, it’s all his fault.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I have ideas to make this a series all on its own but I'm not sure. If I get 50 kudos/Comments before I finish and post the second chapter I will make it its own unique series. If not, I'll just kick this off with a mini-series of one-shots called the "Ancestor series". Let me know what you want, let's get me and my account some support and attention! I promise this is my last new series or ideas, I just saw the movie Selke, which I recommend, reminds me of "The Thirteenth Year". If you haven't watched either of them, watch them. I watch them non-stop when I start watching movies like that. Wish they would make more movies like those ones.


End file.
